The Golden Clock
by ByronElizabeth
Summary: Its a new world Voldimort died in the final battle but so did Harry. Those of the pure line rule and the Malfoy line commands over the rest. Ginny holds a secret, though the world believes she died 9 yrs ago, now shes back and very much alive.
1. Chapter 1 PAST

PROLOGUE

A haggard figure apparated into the encampment and looked around at the sea of tents. The people on the 'streets' were worn and rugged and it seemed like everything was covered in mud. These were homes of the poorest of poor, the half bloods and muggle born. On the hill behind it all stood a grand wall, so high it could not be seen over, and in its side was a clock.

"Well, now we know where to go." She murmured quietly under her breath.

It had been eight years since Voldemort had won, nine years since she had disappeared leaving behind her family, faking her own death.

The wizarding world was now run by the 'last' purest of the pure, Malfoy. Her own family had died the year she had left, leaving only the Malfoy line as the 'last' of the fully pure, though now even that was tainted with the Greengrass blood. Even the Parkinson bloodline was more pure, but the heir to that family was married to Zabini. The Malfoys' son, Luther, was the heir to the Pure Line, the 'hierarchy' of the new wizarding world.

As she walked around the edge of the slums, people looked up. It had been along time since they had seen someone that was not 'royalty' dressed so well, and to be so clean.

The clock in the wall chimed and a gate appeared. Out of it came a procession of carriages. She walked through the town; the mud seemed to not touch her in any way as she approached where the procession was to soon pass.

As it drew near she stepped out in to its path. Many in the crowd called out to stop her. But she continued until she was facing the head of the carriages. Her hand lifted elegantly and she flicked her wrist, causing the convoy to come to a halt. A well dressed man with a small golden band adorning his head, signifying him as the ruler of this new world, stepped out of the first carriage.

"Why have we stopped?" Came the demand.

His wife stepped out behind him glaring at the woman that has held up the line.

"Hello Draco, remember me?" The woman took off the scarf that was holding back her long blood red hair.

"Weasley!" screeched his wife. "But, your dead."

"Do I look dead?" came the calm reply with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing here Ginevera? I thought, I told you I never wanted to see you again and that I was marrying Daphne." Draco coldly replied.

"Yes, I know, but that isn't why I'm here." Ginevera flippantly replied.

"Then, why are you here?"

Out of the second carriage a small boy about the age of seven appeared. His features were obviously that of Daphne's, but something hinted to Ginevera as wrong, something that was not noticeable unless you looked close and knew the bloodlines of the 'pure'.

She lifted her hand in his direction and murmured. "Purious DNA Revealo."

A white light passed over the boy and two names appeared.

'Daphne Belladonna Malfoy- Theodore Dante Nott.'

"Well would you look at that? He's not the heir." She said with a slightly amused air.

Daphne spluttered and stumbled.

"How… how could you know?"

"Do you think after the time I spent with Draco, I wouldn't know the difference between him and his friends features? There is no Draco in that boy, the Malfoy features would be obvious in his children."

"How would you know what his children should look like?" Daphne demanded.

Ginevera went quiet.

"Ha! See, you just wish you were in my place. You're trying to break up our marriage and take over the crown. It's all a fraud. That spell! It's all lies!"

Daphne screeched, pointing a shaking finger, her hysterics taking control.

"Oh, put a sock in it, like she would want to. Spells don't lie." Pansy said as she stepped out of the carriage.

Ginevera flicked her wrist again and Daphne's mouth sealed shut. She shot a smirk at Pansy, who inclined her head in an unnoticeable nod. Ginevera then looked behind Pansy with a slight frown.

"For the goddess' sake Julius, stop it, what did I say about that spell."

A boy around the age of nine appeared behind Pansy.

"If you use it too long you never come back."

Everyone stared at the quiet boy, his strawberry blonde hair and pale freckled skin were defiantly Weasley traits, but his strong, angular features and stormy gray eyes were obviously Malfoy.

Draco looked at the boy and then at Ginevera.

"This is not the place to discuss this." He said as he turned to the carriages. "We will be leaving now."

He stopped and turned to his guard. "I also want Daphne to be put in the dudgeons until further notice, for treason."

Daphne turned away; ready to move from the guards.

"There's no where to run." Pansy mocked sweetly.

Draco sent a cold glare at her and turned to Ginevera. "We will be leaving."

"Julius, get in."

The boy looked at his mother.

"Do you really think I could not tell the difference between you and a glamour, and the fact Dahlia isn't here?" Julius queried softly.

"Nope, I just didn't want them to notice me looking around the castle."

Draco turned around at the glamours comment and raised an eyebrow, not hearing the rest.

"She's not here." He asked Julius.

"Hasn't been since the gates opened." Julius shrugged.

The glamour looked down at the boy.

"Why do you all ways ruin my fun? Your too mature for your age." It said as it dispersed.

A/N: Ok, ladies and gentlemen. This is the first chapter of my first fanfiction. I hope it sounds good enough for people to read and is easy to follow. I have actually started at the middle of the story as the prologue. Enjoy. Please remember to review. AND DON'T FLAME, it's rude.


	2. Chapter 2 In the Beginning

CHAPTER ONE

CHAPTER ONE

Ginny sat under the branches of the large oak tree next to the lake. Harry had just broken up with her but she was not as upset as she should have been. The only reason she had dated him was because Dumbledore had requested it. Ginny could not stand the pitying looks everyone was sending her after the funeral, after the break up, none of it was real. Everything she had done this year, planned by Dumbledore and Snape, was to help Harry win the war.

Draco was to be placed as Voldemort's heir; this was a joke if you asked her. But if Harry should die and fail, Draco was to refuge any one who needed it. Ginny giggled at the thought. Oh, How her parents would react if they knew she had been sleeping with Draco since the beginning of the year. Theirs was a relationship based on deception and the mutual need for comfort. She felt the grass next to her bend as a weight was put on it.

"Morning Flower," Ginny said turning to her best friend who was hiding under an invisibility spell. The air next to Ginny shimmered as the body and face of Pansy Parkinson appeared.

"Hiding from the pity?" Pansy queried.

"That and Draco, he was ropable when he found out that he is betrothed." Ginny shook her head and looked at the ground.

Pansy looked at Ginny's guilt ridden face. "You haven't told him yet, have you?"

"How can I? It won't change the fact he is to be married. To _her_ none the less." Ginny scowled at the ground as she savagely ripped up some blades of grass. Pansy stroked her friend's hair as she thought.

"How will you tell your family?" she asked gently.

"Yes this would go down well." Ginny said with a bitter laugh, "Hi mum, dad, you know how I was dating Harry? Well I repeatedly cheated on him. No, it gets better, I did it with his enemy Draco. I know you're angry. And don't worry he broke up with me the same time Harry did. But it won't stop the fact I'm…" Ginny's tirade stopped as she looked up to see Draco and Pansy's betrothed, Blaise, heading towards the tree. As they approached she could see Draco's face briefly soften before then forming into a sneer.

"Pansy I have to go." Ginny stood and fled around the lake towards the castle, her eyes creating tears that wouldn't fall. Behind her she could hear Pansy yelling.

Ginny sat in her room in the Griffindor tower. This was the fourteenth time she had done the test in 2 weeks. Each one was the same, positive. Her heart cried out as she thought back to a week ago.

_Ginny stood in front of Draco, unsure and fidgety._

"_Drake, we need to talk."_

_Draco's head snapped up from the letter from his father._

"_Yes, we do."_

_Her eyes widened. 'Did he know? No, he couldn't she hadn't told anyone.'_

"_My father just sent a letter, apparently I'm betrothed to Greengrass. We can't stay together anymore." Draco handed her the letter._

_Son,_

_After many delegations it has been decided that the merger of The Greengrass business and Malfoy Corporations must be conjoined by the marriage of yourself and miss Daphne Greengrass. So as of now you are both betrothed to each other and will need to be married by the end of the year._

_Do not argue with me on this,_

_Lucius Malfoy._

_Ginny looked up at Draco and frowned. _

"_Well, we knew it wouldn't last." She commented softly._

_Draco looked down at Ginny, "I can't see you any more, at all."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_As I'm to be married, I have to put a stop to all other relationships that I have. There is no way out short of me creating an illegitimate heir, even then father would find away to destroy it and have his way." Draco spoke cynically and looked out the tower window. _

_Ginny's eyes widened, her hand lightly touched her stomach. She quickly realised her action and put her hand in her pocket. "It seems Father has also gone with the old style of betrothal, infidelity charms until the marriage. So there is no way I can accidentally impregnate someone to get out of this. And I obviously don't have an offspring magically running around."_

_Ginny winced behind his back. There was no way she could tell him now and put at risk herself or their child. _

_Draco turned and looked down at Ginny, "This will be the last time we have together, the charm comes in to effect at sunset." Draco leaned down and claimed her lips roughly. Although he had never said to her, he loved her in his own way and the idea of never being with her was darkening the part of his heart that she had lightened._

_Ginny tried to pull back, she didn't want to end this with harsh actions, she just wanted to get away before she blurted out something she would regret._

_Draco bit Ginny's lip causing it to bleed as she shoved him away and leg locked him. _

"_I will not end this with you taking your anger out on me." She turned on her heel and ran down the hall away from Draco towards the Griffindor tower._

Ginny checked the map for the tenth time as she made her way to the Slytherin common room, Draco was still in the library, she turned the last corner before reaching the entrance to the den. Flicking up the hood of her cloak, Ginny whispered the password and entered the green and sliver decorated room, her eye swept the couches trying to spot her brunette friend. She had been pregnant for four months and though her loose clothing didn't show it, she had a baby bump. Pansy had found a spell that would hide the bulge without bringing any harm to the child.

After a quick scope she headed for the sixth years dorm and knocked softly on the door.

"Pansy, Blaise. It's me."

The door swung open and Blaise looked down at the small girl.

"He will be so angry if he finds out."

"So he won't find out." Came Ginny's sharp retort.

Blaise shrugged and waved her in to the room. Pansy looked up from her spot on the bed.

"I'll only need to do it once so there will be less chance of Draco catching us."

Ginny nodded at Pansy's word and lifted her shirt to show the soft swell of her pregnant stomach.

"Do it."

Pansy raised her wand and with a swish-flick-jab motion spoke the words.

"**Instar** **absconditus" **

Ginny's stomach flattened as she watched. Blaise touched her shoulder.

"You need to go, he will be back soon."

Ginny nods and pulls the hood into place.

"I'll miss you two." She whispered to them before she disappeared down the hall to the common room. As she reaches the entrance the wall opens to reveal Draco and Daphne, Draco's arm slung around her shoulder. Neither of the two looks up to see the hooded figure as they whisper to each other. Ginny stiffens a second then darts though the entrance and heads up the hall to the stairs leading to the great hall.


	3. Chapter 3 Hiding in Plain Site

Chapter 2

A/N: so everyone knows I now have a better reader who is editing chapters one – two for me. So stop complaining. Also sorry this one is short but between school and life I have been busy, so this will hopefully give you your fill.

And I 3 Midnightblue17 she has reviewed every page so far.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry potter outside of my collect of the full series and all other Harry potter biased books. And I personally consider the movies to be a waist of time and money.

Ginny sat in the middle of the Griffindor table, an envelope rested in her lap. She could not bring herself to open it, the neat scrawl could only belong to one person and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know what his last words to her were.

Ginny looked up at the headmasters table, her eyes meeting those of the newly appointed headmistress. The older female nodded her head at the younger as she stood and left the table.

The doors to the Great Hall flew open as the Golden Trio entered. Ginny turned away from the table. Now was not the time to be confronted by them. She stood up and headed for the door by skirting around the Ravenclaw table and away from the three sixth years.

She ducked behind the tall frame of one of the seventh years as the three walked on par to her and disappeared out of the closing doors. Ginny dashed up the stairs heading for the empty Transfiguration Corridor and stepped into the classroom. Sitting at her old desk was the Headmistress.

"You should read that now Miss. Weasley, it is important to your future." The woman's voice betrayed her age with its weariness. With a small sigh of defeat Ginny sat down in the nearest desk, placing the envelope on the table in front of her. With her hands trembling slightly, she cracked the bright red wax seal and slowly pulled out the thick pile of folded parchment.

Unfolding it she was slightly surprised to see that the top page contained only a few lines.

_Miss Weasley,_

_As I am aware of your condition, and soon won't be around to give you the due protection you need, I have bestowed upon you a few gifts in which you will need for your circumstances and a new identity. Minerva has all the needed documents and will be the only one, bar one or two others of your choice, to know your whereabouts, as she will be your secret keeper._

_Professor. Albus Dumbledore_

After searching through the other papers Ginny find that they included deeds to a house, a bank account in the name of Gloria Welton and the papers for an assumed identity. Ginny looked up at the professor seated in front of her.

"Is this for real?" Ginny questioned her hands shaking slightly.

The head mistress nodded. "Miss Weasley, you need to decide who will know where you are."

Ginny looks up at the older woman and nodded in understanding, "I know exactly whom I want."

Minerva frowned as Ginny says this. "And who are the people you want to know."

"Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini,"

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather someone from your family?"

Ginny shakes her head. "No, those are the two."

The headmistress nodded.

"Ok, We will have to do this tonight."

As she collected a minimal amount of her most precious belongings, Ginny wrote a quick letter to the favourites of her brothers. The letter was telling them to go into hiding and that she would be safe no matter what everyone else said. She sent the letter by owl.

A few hours later the owl returned with a box, it was made of a dark wood and held the carvings of a goddess and two elves. Ginny remembered back to the summer when she first saw the box.

"This box is a third of a set. Both are like the vanishing cabinets from last year, just smaller. When you need it send us a letter and we will send it to you."

_Ginny reached up and hugged her older brother. _

"_Its so that we can always contact you."_

Ginny fingered the delicate carvings of the empty box, as she touched one of the elves it lit up telling her that something was sent through the box. She opened the lid and pulled out the piece of paper that contained one word.

OKAY

Ginny smiled to her self, burnt the letter and put the box in her bag with her small amount of belongings.


	4. Chapter 4 The Twins

AN: sorry guys about the last chapter, I was just trying to get it out there. I need a beta reader as mine just moved to South Korea. So if any one is interested, send me your email and Ill get to you. Again I'm Very sorry for the gramma and tense mistakes.

Pink

Replies:

Ru-Doragon – you will find out in this chapter.

Snowfire81 – if you read the first chapter it's actually set years in the future. So no, Draco isn't going to know for a while, but that doesn't mean that there isn't going to be an interesting plot.

LovingEmerald – Yea, I need a beta as mine is now MIA.

NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT DUE TOO EXAMS... Stupid school.

CHAPTER FOUR

Ginny sat with her hands in her lap, fiddling nervously with a platinum and emerald ring on her right hand. It was a gift from Draco that she could not let go; she wanted something to remember what was once a good relationship. She looked between her two friends nervously, "I'm going to die." She finally spoke.

"You're what?" Pansy exclaimed.

"Not really, I'm getting placed with a secret keeper. I want you and Blaise to know where I am. I also want you as the godparents." Ginny spoke calmly.

Blaise nodded his head in thought. "You're still in contact with those two aren't you?"

"Yes, but I want you two to be the Godparents. The twins already have the role of uncles." Ginny explained.

"That's not what I meant." Blaise cut in, "You will need them for protection if you're compromised."

Ginny frowned, "I asked them to do the same as me, and we have the boxes."

Pansy nodded, "I agree, but only if we do it the old way. That way no one can hurt them or you."

Blaise frowned, "But the old way is as good as a blood bond. It would literarily be as if they were our children as well in the eyes of the sources of magic."

"Exactly," Pansy replied. "If Draco rules, one of the pledges he and we both have to take is that our children and we will be protected under his magic and his under ours. It's a two way binding for Ginny's babies."

Out side the room a clock chimed.

"I have to go. You should get a letter soon telling you where I am. Visit me as soon as possible."

Pansy nodded as Ginny left the room. When she had left Pansy turned to Blaise. "Contact the twins make sure they are planning to go into hiding too. Ginny will need her family, and we will need their help if the world goes the as Dumbledore predicted.

Fred sat in the store room to their shop facing the fire; his brother George sat next to him clutching a wooden box in his hand tightly, his knuckles white. The male head in the flames had just told them that they needed to appear dead to the world, to help their youngest sibling.

"The best way would be to blow up the shop," Fred spoke up. "It's the only way."

"You're actually agreeing with this?" George said in shock.

Fred turns to his brother. "We have to help Ginny. You know that as much as I do. We are the only ones in the family she decided to trust with her secrets, and because of that we made a promise."

Georges face whitened as he nodded. "We are going to blow up the shop."

Both twins turned and in unison spoke, "Blaise, we want you as secret keeper."

The face in the fire blanched as it was soon attached to its body, facing the twins.

"Why me?"

"Because, no one..."

"Could possibly..."

"Predict you…"

"Even knowing us…"

"It's the most logical way."

"Plus Pansy still won't talk to us after we dyed her hair pink."

Blaise shook his head. "Ok, but Pansy needs to know so we can continue making the potion for Ginny."

"DEAL."

The twin had meet Blaise Zabini by accident, during the Umbridge days. It was them that dragged the quiet slytherin out of his shell, when he was the first to see the twins for their almost slytherin like brilliance and inventive minds. Blaise owned the premises on which they lived and worked and Pansy was the silent benefactor of their business, helping them accumulate the more questionable ingredients and create the items that didn't apply to the trick and mischief side of their store. Items that were for protecting those within the small group of people that didn't believe in Voldemort's cause but were not going to join the side of light.

The Slytherins who were not brain washed by there parents.

Both of them understood what would happen if they were to be killed in the war. Chaos.

REVIEWS 3


	5. Chapter 5 Mortis

AN: Ok, to those who do not know. I live in Australia so right now its winter and I am still at school doing my trials to my final year exams. Love you all.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, just like to mess with it.

Chapter 4

.

Ever looked in the mirror and seen someone else. That's how Draco felt. He had finally become what he had feared for the last year and a half, what he fought against so hard to be who he wanted to be. He saw the replica of his father, a boy moulded into something feared.

Daphne had clung to him as soon as the announcement of their engagement was made. This made it near impossible for him to survive, he had trouble breathing the same air as the girl, and she discussed him.

Pansy and Blaise were hardly ever around, both avoiding Daphne with her screeching voice and jealousy.

Draco looked down to the ring on his right hand, it's match belonged to _her_. Both were heirlooms belonging to his family, and although he could never see her of talk to her again, it was an attachment, something that would tell him if she was ever in danger. The charms placed upon it could only be activated and deactivated by Malfoy blood. Malfoy's protected what was theirs, something his _father_ forgot along time ago.

.

It was finally summer holidays and everything was set out to plan. The Order was finally ready for the last battle.

Ginny was staying with the twins in Diagon Alley, away from where she could become under foot. It was only after much protesting from the young female Weasley, and calling in the twins, that they were able to convince the tempered red head to go.

Molly was setting out the plates for breakfast at headquarters. It was hard to guess just who would be around this morning for the meal, with people coming and going all night, but with most of her brood in attendance the Matriarch of the Weasleys knew that any food would be eaten.

As she turned back to the stove, an owl flew in from the window. In its claws was the Daily Prophet, the easiest way for the Order to keep an eye on the Ministry. Molly paid the owl and removed its burden, setting it aside for when she was finished cooking.

.

Draco sat up in bed, a burning sensation coursed through his hand. It was the ring, _she_ was in trouble. A blinding pain seared his arm and then it all stopped. _She _was now either out of danger or dead, he hoped it was the former.

.

The kitchen was now full of people. Molly Weasley sat in a chair, her face pale, her family handing her glasses of water and asking if she was okay.

.

When breakfast was finished cooking and the first of the early risers were making their way into the kitchen to eat, Molly had finally gotten time to read the Prophet. As she untied the scroll, the front cover news caught her attention.

**Diagon Alley Attacked.**

After reading the Headline Molly's face stared to whiten. As she read further down the yellow toned parchment she began to sway.

Remus was the first to notice, and had quickly lead her to a seat. On the parchment in Molly's hands words caught his attention.

_Devastation, Weasley Wizard Wheezes, destroyed no known saviours._

The night before in a surprise attack, Deatheaters had swarmed Diagon alley and destroyed many of its buildings. 

A long account of damage and ministry promises stood out in black. A list of casualties and missing persons was listed on the second page, toward the bottom was Fred Weasley, George Weasley and Ginevra Weasley.

Remus turned to Tonks. "Go wake the rest of the Weasleys. They will need to hear this. Molly you need to breath in, deep breaths before you pass out."

.

Pandemonium ensured, Ron was sitting in the corner pale and stone still, Bill was growling and plotting murder, his wife Fleur was wailing loudly, Charlie had been flooed from the Dragon Reserve and the rest of the Order was coming and going trying to find out more about the attack. On more than one occasion Mrs. Black portrait was disrupted and could be heard yelling profanities at any one who passed.

No one noticed a grey tabby follow 'Mad-eye' Moody out the door and down the street, both conversing quietly.

. another short chapter but i have my finals coming up and am on study grounding.


	6. Chapter 6 Post Mortis

Chapter five

_Tick, tick._

Time stopped while screams of fear filled the Alley. The heat of the blazing store fronts scorched the terrified pedestrians. One store exploded from the inside out, a shower of brick and glass, raining destruction down on the cobbled street. The back drop of the night sky a harsh contrast of beauty.

_Tick, tick, tick._

Time started again as the flame lit streets were swarmed with the black hooded shadows of the death eaters.

Burnt signs flicked into sight around the haze of smoke and fire, Gladrags, The Apothecary, Quiddich Supplies. All gone in a flash of light and the blaze of the inferno.

_Tick, Tick, Tick, Tock._

Where once stood the brilliantly coloured and proud Weasley Wizard Wheezes, now laid a pile of ash and stone. As the last of the flames flicked out the shadow of night descended on the scene.

~.~

Only one person heard the popping sounds of apperation from within the building that once brought happiness in the time of war before it exploded.

Pansy was one of many 'bystanders' that witnessed the slaughter that the Dark Lord had ordered upon the Alley. She smirked in satisfaction at the twins work.

~.~

Loud cracks sounded through the hall of the cottage. And a female voice moaned in pain. Ginny was now eight and a half months along and the strain of the apperation caused a wave of nausea and a stab of pain to rake her lower body. It started deep and low, and radiated to about the navel. A wave of vicious cramps cause Ginny to curl into herself.

The twins turn on the spot and reach for her. Fred lifts her up and carries her down the hall. George spins on the spot and with the twirl of his wand and a loud crack disapperates. Fred starts climbing the stairs when a dampness spreads over his arm, again Ginny moans. A clear liquid streaked with blood runs over his sleeve. Ginny's water had broken. Fred lies her on the bed set up for her and waits, his hand absently rubbing the knuckles of his sisters hand as it clenched in pain again and again.

_Crack, crack,_

The sounds of apperation filled the house as first Madam Pomfrey appeared, followed close by Pansy and Blaise. George was out collecting what would be needed for the bonding ritual, between the soon-to-be new born and its godparents.

As pain flared in intervals through Ginny's body her eyes took in the room around her. Earth tones shaded the room, beautiful oak furniture lined the room, a dresser with a mirror, two tall wardrobes, a bedside table and the queen double bed she was currently resting on. Forest green satin covers and pillows draped around her as she twisted as a particularly painful contraction wracked her body. The walls were painted in a warm mahogany brown, with a forest green feature wall behind her bed. The mental list of what was in the room occupied Ginny's mind between the waves of pain.

After 5 hours George turned up with the needed items, after 12 hours the medi-witch finally began to encourage Ginny to push. After another 4 hours Ginny was presented with two screaming babies. One boy, one girl. The boy named Julius, by his godfather after Romes Greatest Emperor, and the girl named Delilah by their uncles after a woman in a book they read of their father's called the Bible.

~.~

Draco sat at his study desk within the Castle, a feeling washed over him that caused a warmth to fall within his bones. He sat there escaping his soon to be bride and his mother, both of whom were on a wedding planning rampage. His father was in some sort of meeting.

Being alone caused Draco's mind to wander to the previous year at Hogwarts, memories of Ginny flickered behind his closed eyelids. The image of her walking in front of him, delectable hips swinging, the subtle glimpse of the lace on the top of her thigh high stockings as she walk without her witches robes on. She had tossed and smile over her shoulder at him as he had reached out and pulled her into a hidden alcove. Another image of her this time she was laughing with Pansy about something, eyes shining. The last one troubled him, it was when they had split up. She was going to tell him something, something that had made her shine with happiness, until he burst her bubble with his own news. The pain in her eyes had been there a second before it was hidden. Now, too late he wanted to question her about her news. A knock echoed through the large room as his wife to be looked around the edge of the door.

If only he had been more patient.

~.~

Voldemort was on a war path. He was aiming to hit Harry and hit him hard. His first objective was the Burrow, Home of the Weasleys. During his time within Harry's mind, the Dark Lord had gleaned the information of its location. One of his followers notified him that today was the day of the funeral for the youngest and the twins of the muggle loving fools, the best day to have all the blood traitors under the same roof.

Death Eaters swarmed Ottery St. Catchpole wreaking havoc as they went. The blazing flashes of spells lighting up the night sky, as the bodies of wizards and muggles alike crumpled to the ground. As the mass of darkness, also known as Voldemort's army of Death Eaters, descended on the crooked house flames licked at the sky. Wands were lifted towards the house and with a blast of purple light and a resounding BOOM the house exploded out ward.

This was the last of Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur and Charlie Weasley.

At the back of the Death Eaters, one turned away a soon as the house fell a flash of red hair stood out against the black of the hood and white of the mask.

~.~

Ron, Harry and Hermione fled the crooked multi-story house as the first of the Death eaters appeared. There was no time to stop, no heart felt goodbyes, just the blending of the sounds their own apperation mixed in with those of the dark wizards.

~.~

A/N blah I know its too short and it took a long time.. But I heart you all xxx. Its just I had really bad writers block then I just needed to get this out.

Please


End file.
